Timothy Jerome
Timothy Jerome is an American actor. Biography Born in Los Angeles, California, Jerome studied at the Cornell University, Ithaca College and the Manhattan School of Music before making his stage debut on Broadway in 1965. Jerome soon became well known as a stage performer, and would later go on to receive a Tony Award nomination for his performance in 1987's Me and My Girl. In addition to his stage career, Jerome also appeared in a number of television series such as Barney Miller and Law and Order as well as films including Spider-Man 2 and Billy Bathgate. Singing Jerome made his musical debut as Dr. Sanson Carrasco in Man of La Mancha, appeared as Amshel in the original cast of The Rothschilds and the Teacher in The Baker's Wife. He also appeared in the revues Pretzels and The Moony Shapiro Songbook and originated the role of Professor Porter in the Disney musical Tarzan. Jerome later appeared in Cats in the roles of Asparagus and Bustopher Jones, Alfred P. Doolittle in My Fair Lady and Richard Firmin in The Phantom of the Opera. Onscreen, he sang briefly in Everyone Says I Love You and Cradle Will Rock in which he played Bert Weston. Film Everyone Says I Love You (1996) *Makin' Whoopee (contains solo lines) Cradle Will Rock (1999) *The Cradle Will Rock (contains solo lines) *Honolulu (contains solo lines) *Oh What a Filthy Night Court (contains solo lines) *Art for Art's Sake (contains solo lines) Stage Man of La Mancha (1966) *I'm Only Thinking of Him (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale: Ultimo Lady in the Dark (1969) *This Woman At the Altar The Rothschilds (1970) Amshel Rothschild (originated the role) *Everything (contains solo lines) *Rothschild and Sons (contains solo lines) *Rothschild and Sons (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Bonds (contains solo lines) Nathan Rothschild *Everything (contains solo lines) *Rothschild and Sons (contains solo lines) *Rothschild and Sons (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *This Amazing London Town (solo) *I'm in Love! I'm in Love! (solo) *Bonds (contains solo lines) The Beggar's Opera (1972) *At the Tree I Shall Suffer (solo) *How Happy Could I Be With Either (solo) *The Charge is Prepared (solo) Pretzels (1974) The Baker's Wife (1976)(originated the role) *Bread *Any-Day-Now Day The Moony Shapiro Songbook (1981) *Songbook *East River Rhapsody *Meg (solo) *Olympics '36 *Nazi Party Pooper (solo) *Victory V *Don't Play That Lovesong Anymore (solo) *The Pokenhatchit Public Protest Committee *Happy Hickory (Reprise) *Golden Oldie (solo) *Climbin' (contains solo lines) *Finale Colette (1983) *Opening *Come to Life (contains solo lines) *A Simple Country Wedding (contains solo lines) *Do It for Willy (contains solo lines) *Woman of the World (contains solo lines) *There's Another World (contains solo lines) *Joy Cats (1984) Bustopher Jones *Bustopher Jones (contains solo lines) Asparagus/Growltiger *Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *The Naming of Cats *Rum Tum Tugger *Old Deuteronomy *The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Gus the Theatre Cat (duet) *Growltiger's Last Stand (contains solo lines) *Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats Me and My Girl (1986) *The Family Solicitor (contains solo lines) Grand Hotel (1989)(originated the role) *Grand Parade *Fire and Ice *The Crooked Path (contains solo lines) *Merger Is On *Death/Bolero *Grand Ending *Grand Waltz The Petrified Prince (1994)(originated the role) *His Family Tree (contains solo lines) *Pointy's Lament (contains solo lines) Beauty and the Beast (1998) *No Matter What (duet) *No Matter What (Reprise)/Wolf Chase (solo) La Bohéme (2002) Ensemble Alcindoro (understudy) Benoit (understudy) Tarzan (2006)(originated the role) *Like No Man I've Ever Seen (duet) My Fair Lady (2007) *With a Little Bit of Luck (contains solo lines) *With a Little Bit of Luck (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Get Me to the Church On Time (contains solo lines) The Phantom of the Opera (2012) *Notes/Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Masquerade/Why So Silent (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) Gallery jeromeamshel.jpg|'Amshel Rothschild' in The Rothschilds. jeromemacheath.jpg|'Macheath' in The Beggar's Opera. jeromedoctor.jpg|'E.R. Doctor' in Everyone Says I Love You. jeromeporter.jpg|'Professor Archimedes Q. Porter' in Tarzan. jeromedoolittle.jpg|'Alfred P. Doolittle' in My Fair Lady. jeromefirmin.jpg|'Richard Firmin' in The Phantom of the Opera. Jerome, Timothy Jerome, Timothy